


Terra Firma

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [39]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Day Six - Mythical Creatures, F/M, klarolineauweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6573811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: The Originals are still human, but Klaus meets a sprite in Mystic Falls</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terra Firma

Klaus ran, desperate to get away from his father and the whip he favored when doling out punishment on the least favored son. Rushing to the falls, he hoped to hide away and let the water soothe the red lashes on his back.

Just as he heard the gush of water, Klaus stopped short, for he also heard a pearly voice singing in a language he did not know. Realizing that someone else must be at the falls, he approached with caution. He crept through the trees, noticing a path of flowers that seemed to have grown overnight toward the lake. Surely, he would have noticed them the day before.

And surely, he would have noticed the stunning blonde bathing in the water before stumbling upon her in the woods. Klaus could just make out blonde curls and fair skin. She was turned away from him and well sunk into the lake, but she was clearly the one singing.

Ethereal in image and sound, Klaus felt utterly peaceful as the notes of her song echoed from the cliffs. He was so content that he didn't notice her sudden silence until a splash of water hit his toes. Shocked, Klaus looked up to see her floating and watching him.

"Who are you," she asked curiously. Her blonde hair barely covered her nudity, not that she seemed to mind. She was far more concerned with the man standing in front of her. "Are you hurt?"

He reached for his back, as though in answer. "I merely came to wash my wounds," he replied shyly. "I did not mean to disturb you."

She shrugged, moving out of the water to sit on nearby rock. Klaus immediately looked away, and she realized his discomfort. "You're blushing," she said in wonder. "It's been so long since I've spoken with humans, I forget your customs. Have I offended?"

"No," he answered, embarrassed. "I am just not used to the female form, especially one so brazen."

"Oh," she gasped, looking excited. "Of course! I can fix that."

Klaus had been about to ask what she meant about "humans" when he witnessed what obviously made her inhuman. She hummed happily as she ran her hands over a nearby vine. Like magic, the vine seemed to grow and wrapped around her several times. Amazed, Klaus watched as the vine became many vines, all intricately wound to form a long, loose dress.

"Beautiful," he mumbled to himself.

"Almost," she replied cheekily. Humming again, her eyes closed and her skin appeared to glow. Klaus watched flowers begin to bloom, clothing her in a living garden. Satisfied with her work, she smiled brightly. "Are you more comfortable now?"

Klaus wasn't sure how to answer, as she was still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. However, he couldn't be sure she was just a woman after watching her wield magic. "All the stories warn of sorcery," he answered, uneasy. "Who are you?"

"My name is Caroline, and I am an earth sprite," she said. "The elements hold a much older magic than any of your sagas. While some warnings hold true, I prefer to focus on the good. I bring life and growth to the world, a caretaker in every sense."

Klaus stepped forward unconsciously, wincing when his back stretched too far and reopened a fairly large cut. His accompanying hiss caught Caroline's attention, and her smile immediately furrowed into a concerned frown.

"You _are_ hurt," she clucked, pulling him down to sit next to her on the rock. "May I remove your shirt? It's covered with blood."

He nodded, not quite understanding why this magical girl would take pity on him. "You don't have to," he said as she gingerly peeled the cloth from his body.

"As I said, I'm a caretaker by nature," she reminded with a grim smile. "This looks painful." Caroline lightly touched at his torn skin.

"It's nothing new," he answered quietly, not wanting to seem weak. Mikael abhorred weakness, even willing to beat it out of his children.

Pulling some moss from the rocks, Caroline dipped it into the cool water before pressing it to his back. "This has healing properties," she explained, sensing his desire to change the subject. "You never told me your name."

With Mikael's threats and speeches so fresh in his ears, he had no desire for his given name to come from a creature as kind as Caroline. "Klaus," he said. "My name is Klaus."

They remained quiet as she tended to his wounds, but soon, Klaus's curiosity got the better of him. "Why have I never seen you before?"

"I keep to myself mostly," Caroline answered with a shrug. "There are a great number of forests to explore, and the years pass by in a blink. When I came across these falls, though, I just had to take a swim. They're so lovely."

"You're lovely," Klaus whispered.

Her hands froze on his back, and Klaus worried he had scared her. "Caroli-"

"Are you loved, Klaus?"

The question took him off guard, and he turned to face her fully. "What do you mean," he asked, unsure how to read her expression. She seemed almost impassive, detached.

"These wounds are deep, but I can see scars running underneath," she said. "People are meant to be loved, but this? This is not love."

"My siblings will not leave our mother, as I have asked them to run away with me to another village," Klaus admitted, upset they couldn't choose him. "I am too afraid to go on my own."

Mouth pursed, Caroline seemed deep in concentration. "Then it's decided," she said surely. "You may come with me. I have many more forests to explore, and I find I enjoy your company."

Klaus's mouth fell open in shock. "You don't even know me," he pointed out. It was like this woman appeared in his life to soothe all his hurt, and he couldn't help the feeling it was all a trick.

"You seem like one who enjoys simple beauty," she said, smiling widely. "There are many beautiful places beyond this one. Let me take you away from here."

Thinking of his siblings, Klaus was not sure he could just leave them behind. "Would I be able to return," he asked carefully. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Caroline's feelings when she had made such a generous offer.

"If you'd like," she answered, though a bit downcast. Her voice grew soft. "I understand if you don't trust me. Sprites can be fickle creatures. I can't explain it myself, but I want to protect you. Take care of you."

Tentatively, he reached for her hand twisted in his discarded shirt. "You said it had been a long while since you interacted with humans," he said, stroking her palm. "Why ask for companionship now? From me?" No one had ever chosen him before.

She leaned into him a moment, giving him plenty of opportunity to marvel over the smattering of freckles on her cheeks. "I am tempted to call it a kindred spirit I feel in you," she answered, bemused. "But I cannot help but think it might be something more than that. All I know is that I don't want to leave you here."

Her hair, somewhat dry, blew against his face with how close she sat. The scent was earthy, mixed with the potent flowers on her dress. Overwhelmed with sensation, Klaus realized he never wanted to be without it.

As though she could read his thoughts, Caroline's smile brightened immensely.

Klaus's breath caught at the sight, his own dimples deepening with his matching grin. "When do we leave?"


End file.
